Windows in Heaven
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: "Are there windows in heaven...?" Maka is sick, and she isn't going to get better. Due to the death of her boyfriend, Soul, she is persistent to carry out her dying dream, in order to make him happy. But as she starts to make that dream come true, she meets a golden eyed boy who makes her feel more alive than ever before. What steps will she take - in order to light up the sky?
1. Chapter 1

_I have been told that this fanfic of my mine sounds like 'The Fault in Our Stars' by John Green. And I have to say, that I have never even read the book, nor did I know it existed whilst I wrote this._

Chapter One

The stars glistened above us. They were the only things to guide us. We ignored the street lights and ran towards the stars, waiting on them to implode from the darkness and guide us home. Waiting on them to crash down to earth so comparison could be shown between something so precious, and a star that came no where near close - to this moment.

This moment - was pure.

His fingers were warm between mine. I loved how they fit perfectly between my own, brushing at my knuckles lightly as if his masculine hands could bruise them within seconds. But despite how much his fingertips pressed against my flesh, pain were stored within a box that I burned inside myself. It were ash to me.

My body was weak. But I were invincible.

I could feel my head throbbing and every inch of my body burning up like fire was a burning riot within my veins. But I decided to keep running as if I needed to prove to myself that if I reached the stars in time - I'd be okay. If I were able to touch the stars with my own fingertips, I would be cured.

"Maka!" I could just about hear him beside me. "Keep your eyes open okay?"

I did just as he told me. "Okay..."

By that time I could feel everything inside me pulsating. Everything pumping from left to right, up and down in every inch of my body as if thunder existed only inside my veins. I was so powerful within that moment. Even the stars held no comparison with how much I reined.

But darkness was creeping up on my eyelids. Crowding round me like I was the prey within nothing but a dark hole. And I couldn't see any way to escape - I was a goner.

"Hey! Eyes open!"

The darkness had shed away within seconds, as if his voice alone were my only protection from everything I had ever feared. With him at my side I could feel with every ounce of my descending body that maybe - just maybe, I could survive.

I couldn't catch my breath. "I... can do... this..."

But despite my words I had already been swept away from the ground, my legs tingling with pins and needles as if they missed the ground from beneath my feet. But in that moment, my body was breaking down slowly, and I couldn't care less what my legs wanted. I just wanted to be free.

"We'll get you to the hospital." His voice was everywhere. "I swear to god you'll be okay."

I didn't care if he promised. All I wanted was for that moment to last forever; me, him - the sky, the stars. The weight of the world squashing in on me as it all grew dark once more.

"Soul..." His name was nothing but a hum ringing in my ears.

I could hear him, he didn't want me to speak. "Maka."

"It's..." It was hurting me. "It's okay..."

Was it raining? I wouldn't know even if my eyes were open. All I could feel was the light pressure of water droplets hammer against my cheeks. One after the other they splashed against my skin, as if I were delicate enough to be the ocean and they were nothing but remains of the clouds.

I couldn't hear it crash against the ground. At no point did I hear the roar of rain thrash against the concrete of the deserted streets. Not once, not at all. But I couldn't tell - it was just to painful to concentrate.

"Is it raining...?" I gripped his sleeve beneath my fingertips.

He sniffed, "yeah. It's raining."

I could feel myself drifting... I didn't want to.

It was like sleep was trying to claw itself over me, and it hurt.

"Come on Maka." "Hold onto me."

The street lights flickered.

And birds were flying.

They were free.

His muscles tightened. "You're all I have, don't you dare leave me!"

Were we moving? I couldn't tell...

"Maka!"

Tyres screeched.

And I was thrown from his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I lie in my bedroom. No bed. No chair. The floor is my only support, and the blue carpet is my protection from the air around me; it burns. My skin can no longer handle the presence of anything. Not even my own blood if it rises above the surface of my flesh.

My bed remains neat and perfect. It hasn't be touched in three days, due to my presence of deciding to live on my bedroom floor, where I had everything I needed. And I needed nothing at all.

Mum and dad would force themselves to keep me company every half hour. Striving up the stairs to my bedroom door, crouching down beside me with the scent of my dads cheap alcohol and the sight of my mums tear stained cheeks.

It were their ways of coping with my death.

And laying lifeless against my bedroom floor - were mine.

"Five-hundred and thirty-two days."

I were counting the days as they passed. And although the number continued to increase, I knew for a fact that my little time on earth continued to fall short. I was just waiting for the day where I'd finally close my eyes forever.

My eyes came across the picture beside me. Tears dwelling rapidly as I locked my gaze with the red eyed boy I stood next to in the photo. My smile beaming with happiness as well as purity, like my life had never been touched by something so dark and traumatizing.

My fingertips brushed his shining cheeks. "Soul..."

It was only four days before that moment - _He died._

He was sprinting down the road, my breaking body held firmly in his arms as he chased the stars towards the hospital. Anticipating to get there as fast as he could, while clutching me like tomorrow didn't exist for as long as he cared.

I really wish he did.

And I was told even after he was thrown by the lorry that ran him down, he still strived to carry me to safety, as if it were a dying wish of his.

...I have my own dying wish.

"The stars." My mum walked through the door. "Want to sit in the garden and watch them tonight?"

I could only stay silent for moment.

"He's gone mum."

He would be watching, from wherever he was, wherever they placed him. Except with me. Without _me_.

A sigh ran from the corner of my mother's lips. "I'm so sorry sweetie..."

My moment of weeping slivered into a sniff. "He left without me."

Without glancing towards her, I could tell what she looked like; her long blonde hair were quickly tied back behind her, while loose strands remained to eagerly clasp at her cheeks; her teary eyes were lined with black smudged eye make-up - most likely from the day before of weeping and pleading to turn back time; and she watched me sorrowfully, eyes fixated against me as if I were to slip away from her at any moment.

The same look she held for five-hundred and thirty-two days.

My lower lip shook rapidly, as if it were the warning that more tears threatened to sliver from the corner of my eye. The uncontrollable action I just couldn't even try to stop.

Like my death - it was unbeatable.

"I just want to lie here." My nails dug into the carpet like they themselves were shards of destruction. "Lie here and wait for the quick fragile moment where I can no longer breathe."

"Maka..."

"No." Carpet ripped beneath my palm. "Just no."

I desired the silence. It was what made me feel ever so slightly pure in this degrading world I existed in. If I were to just think for a moment, I could forget that I was about to die - only for a moment.

After a few subtle silent seconds, she began to move deeper into the room. Making sure that every step she took was as careful as the last. It were like she was so afraid of breaking me with only her presence.

She was only two feet away. "I was thinking..."

I didn't want her to.

"Why not go back to school?"

I inhaled deeply. "There's no point getting an education if I'm not gonna need it."

Her breath was almost painful. "So you can make friends."

"I'm not gonna need those either."

She gripped at her left elbow. Looking down towards the blue carpet, as if she were watching it in hope that it could protect me too. But with every second she were left staring towards it, she knew that time was just too far gone to be saved. This - was happening.

Outside a bird sang. A small yet powerful sound that was able to grace my ears with the presence of music. It's harmless chirping voice growing stronger as more time passed by inside this degrading room.

I closed my eyes to picture it. The world in utter darkness. Only to be blessed by the shimmer of the moon and the sparkle of each and every star that proceeded to exist within the depths of the consuming night.

I want it so badly.

"Are you sure you don't want to see the stars?" She asked again.

I inhaled deeply. Closing my eyes to watch my dream take place only within my imagination.

"I do." "I want to see them."


End file.
